Marry Me, Sweetheart
by l.r.caffrey
Summary: At 1:22 in the morning, a restless pink haired man lays on the couch trying to fall asleep. In a room just beside him, a green haired man waits with a box of candy filled with words. At 2:03 in the morning both their lives change. Ioryuu


At 1:22 in the morning a clock above the TV glowed a light green, illuminating as much of the living room as it could.

A pink haired man laid on a couch in front of said TV, trying to doze off as he watched how the green light sprayed across his skin. Ryuu had already tried to go to bed a while ago, but he found himself unable to sleep and moved to the living room. He always found the bedroom a bit warmer than he usually thought comfortable, he had hoped that the living room would be cool enough to let him nod off. Several minutes dragged by and Ryuu was just about to give up on the idea when a door creaked open and a soft white light spilled into the room.

Ryuu sat up enough to peek over the edge of the couch, smiling when he saw his boyfriend walking in. "What are you doing up?" He asked, watching as Io walked around the couch to sit at the other end. Ryuu easily fell back into his earlier, comfortable position and rested his arms behind his head. "I thought you were tired from you business meeting."

The green haired male shrugged slightly, a smile playing at his lips. The image of how Io looked when he came home a few hours earlier flashed in Ryuu's mind, dressed up in a slightly ruffled business suit, his eyes showing exhaustion. The past week had been nothing but meeting after meeting for the businessman, getting up at early hours and returning at late ones. Both men were relieved about the break that the weekend was going to bring. "I should be asking you the same question." Io settled down on the other end of the couch, lifting up Ryuu's feet so he could slip under them. Ryuu crossed his ankles over Io's lap and in return Io set down a pink bag on top of them.

"Couldn't sleep," Ryuu mumbled, sitting up to get a closer at the bag. "What's that?"

"This?" Io asked, gesturing at the bag. Impatience got the better of him and Ryuu made a grab for the bag, but Io easily pulled it out of his reach with a grin. "It's candy." He gave the bag a shake, rattling the sweets inside of it.

"Oooooh." Ryuu muttered, eyes widening slightly in anticipation. Sweets were always a favorite of Ryuu's, especially when he was younger. "Let me have some!" He leaned forward again, trying to secure the candy in his grasp. This time Io let Ryuu take it, smiling at the way he could see Ryuu's excitement grow as he poured out a few candies into his palm, the white and green light mixing between them. "Candy sweethearts?" He asked, still smiling as he pinched one between his index finger and thumb to get a closer look at them.

Out of the candies resting on Ryuu's palm, Io picked out a white one, tilting it towards the light to read. "'Be Mine'." Io read, looking over at Ryuu with a grin before offering it to his boyfriend.

"'You &amp; Me'." Ryuu read back in reply, giggling slightly before holding it out for Io.

It was almost two am as the two men sat on their sofa, the room around them filled with the sound of laughter and the words being read off each candy heart that was exchanged. The world outside the apartment was quiet in the early morning hours, making Ryuu and Io feel like they were the only two people on earth, easily resting in their own bubble of happiness.

_"Text Me"_

_"Love You"_

_"Kiss Me"_

_"Love Bug"_

_"Sweet Talk"_

_"It's Love"_

Io reached into the pink bag once more, they were quickly running out of candies between them. He pulled out a pink one and read it silently before his grin widened. Instead of reading it out for Ryuu, he stretched out his arm to offer the candy. Ryuu raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, "what, you're not going to read it?" He plucked the candy out of Io's grip and held it up to get a good look at the words. His laughter quickly died as he read the words printed on the treat.

_"Marry Me"_

Ryuu swallowed, ready to laugh it off, but he hadn't realized that Io had already pulled out at least half a dozen more candies at this point. He kept offering the hearts, his smile almost shy now, and they all had the same words printed on them. _"Marry Me Marry Me Marry Me"_

"I... What?" Ryuu managed a small, confused laugh as he looked up at Io. His boyfriend didn't respond, instead he slid off the sofa to rest before Ryuu on one knee. Ryuu's eyes widened and his mouth felt dry. "Wh-what are you doing-"

Io reached into his pajama pants pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. Ryuu sat up straight at the sight of it, he could feel his eyes bulging out of his head. A smile was still on Io's face, but Ryuu was sure that it was much more shy and timid than before. "Ryuu Zaou," Io started and cleared his throat. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ryuu blinked, his mind trying to process what he was hearing. This couldn't be a dream, right? He was sure he hadn't drifted off. Quickly his grin returned once his head caught up with what was actually happening. And then; at 2:03 in the morning, in only a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt, with the taste of candy on his tongue, Ryuu Zaou shouted out an excited "Yes!" and pulled Io Naruko up into a passionate kiss.


End file.
